


A Friend or Something More.

by rosey_girl203



Series: Child of Virtue [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosey_girl203/pseuds/rosey_girl203
Summary: Artemis and Ezekial try to work out what to do about their feeling for each other but Life keeps getting in the way.





	1. Hiding Away

Artemis had been part of the Library’s small family for just under six months and though there had been a few hiccups, mainly involving her father, she transitioned into her role as caretaker quite well. Ezekiel on the other hand was still not use to it. Sure he liked having her around. She gave him the incentive to get back to the Annex in one piece and triumphant. Just one flash of her dark brown eyes or bright as the sun smile had him weak at the knees, he couldn’t even describe the feelings that rushed through him when he first watched her with practice with her bow and arrow. If she asked Ezekiel would even donate to a museum for her, and it was that feeling alone that made him feel like running. He had never gotten attached to anyone as fast as he had with Artemis and that scared him more than any mission he had ever done, before and after the Library’s invitation.  
At that moment he was hiding from Coronal Baird and another set of her kinky trust exercises. Finally settling down in some hidden room he was sure had something to do with magical board games or puzzles he pulled out his phone and pulled up the game he had been playing. He didn’t even get to unpause the game when he heard, “Ezke? What are you doing here?” Turning he found Artemis peeking out from behind a large table with about four or five different chess boards of different materials and shaped pieces. He couldn’t help thinking that Stone would have a field day in this room. Quickly he returned his attention to his current situation.  
“Hiding from Baird.” Then he realised that she had been hiding as well, “Who were you hiding from?”

“My Father. He wanted to do father-daughter bonding activity tonight.” She crossed her arms and sat on the edge of the table, “And when I say bonding activity, I mean he wanted to reorganise a random section of the library and ask me overly personal questions about the one hundred plus years of my life he missed.”  
Ezekiel chose the clear spot of the table next to here and propped himself up on it. “I get it. It’s hard to talk about the past when all you want to think about is the future.”  
Artemis worry looked softened a bit and finally found someone who understood. “Exactly, Dad keeps trying to dig it up so he can have some form of record about it but I would prefer making new memories with him instead of having him dig through my old painful ones.” Ezekiel couldn’t help himself, so he put an arm around her, trying to comfort her. Keeping his gaze forwards he felt her lean into him and rest her head on his shoulder. “Thanks Ezke. I really needed to get that out.” 

He couldn’t help but smile a little, “Happy to help.” At that moment the door opened and the apart moved apart. Into the room stumbled Flynn and Eve, wrapped up in each other’s arms, wildly making out. Not having noticed that anyone else was already in the room, it quickly came awkward for the two people already in the room. Quickly sharing a look, they both bolted for the rooms opposite door and escaped a potentially traumatic experience. Continuing to run, they didn’t stop until they reached the elevator and sat on the stairs, processing what had just happened. Artemis smile quickly spread across her face before she cracked up laughing while Ezekiel looked utterly disturbed. “I never want to see that again. I didn’t even want to see it this time.” The look went from distressed to confuse when he realised she was laughing, “What was so funny?” 

She waved her finger at him a tried to breathlessly explain between laughing fits. It was another minute or so before she finally got her breath back and fanning herself back to sanity. “Your face was just perfect. The event that made it so traumatised, I never want to experience again but your face....” She cracked into laughter again.  
“Ah, Artemis, there you are.” It was Ezekiel turn to laugh as all the colour drained from Artemis’s face and her smile became almost plastically fake. He almost couldn’t hold it in as Jenkin’s descended the stairs. “I thought we’d start our bonding activity now.” Not trusting her voice she just nodded. Jenkin’s smiled, “Right I’d thought we’d start in the enchanted board games room. I believe the chess piece need polishing.” He turned and started to walk towards said room.  
The looks on Artemis and Ezekiel’s faces were one of pure terror as they ran to catch up with the old knight. “NO!”


	2. Girl's Night

After the games room incident blew over, the group seem to just flow through the next few weeks without any major problems. Artemis sat on the stairs of the Annex reading a book on the evolution of archery as Cassandra all but bounced into the room. “Arti! Just who I wanted to see.” The smile on her face hinted to Artemis that she the redheaded librarian had something planned. “Have you got plans for tonight?”  
Giving a half sigh, half laugh, Artemis closed her book and placed on the seat next to her. “Alright Cass, Spill. What do you want to do tonight?”  
Cassandra smiled wide, “Well Baird is back from her trip with Flynn so I was thinking we have a girl’s night.”  
Trying to figure out what exactly a girl’s night meant in Librarian terms the brown hair caretaker looked a little confused. “Please tell me your girl’s nights involves ridiculously cheesy movies and pizza.”  
Cassandra grabbed her by the wrist and started pulling her off the stairs. “Of course, what other kind are there?”  
Deciding it was better not to answer that question and shatter the poor girl view on a clearly beloved ritual, Artemis allowed herself to be guided out of the Annex and towards Casandra’s car. “So where are we going and who’s going to be there.”  
As they pulled out onto the road, Cassandra explained her plan. “At the moment it’s you, me, Baird and Rosie. I thought it would be a great chance for us to all hang out together and have some nice relaxing fun. I’m just going to pick up the pizzas and Rosie while Baird sets up Netflix in the movie room of the Library. Jake’s letting me use a spare slot on his account.”  
Artemis smiled, “So I guess that means you and Stone are getting pretty serious then. Sharing a Netflix account...” Her smile went a little sly, “…and a bed.”  
All the colour drained from Cassandra’s face, “How did you know?”  
Not being able to hold back her laughter. “You’re joking, right? At least once a week, you come to work in some form of plaid. I know for a fact that you don’t have any because last time you brought me over, I was inside your wardrobe because you needed help deciding an outfit for a date. So you either brought some vastly oversized shirts since I saw of wardrobe or at least once a week you are at Stone’s place and have to borrow one of his shirts for the next day.” The blush on Cassandra’s face, made the pointing it out feel a little mean to Artemis, “Sorry if it sounded mean.”  
“No.” All she got in return was a smile and laugh. “I’m wondering who else knows.”  
Smiling a little wider, Artemis leant her seat back a little. “Do you want it in order they figured it out or do you just want to save your dignity and have me say that I’m the only one that knows.”

Pulling into the Old Shire’s parking lot Cassandra parked. “You’re going to tell me anyway.” Getting out the car they both walked toward the back kitchen entrance of the bar.  
Using her fingers to emphasise the point, Artemis started. “I figured it out around the same time as Ezekiel which was the second time it happened and only because we had seen Stone in the exact same shirt the day before. Flynn and Coronal Baird caught on about a week ago. Ezekiel had to literally point it out to Dad, who quickly stated that he was happy for the two of you. My guess is Dad knew before Ezekiel and I did but decided it wasn’t any of his business and left it alone.” Seeing the embarrassment flush her friend’s face, Artemis gave her quick side hug, “We are all happy for you and Stone. You two are so cute. Don’t be embarrassed.”  
Rosie joined the pair at the door with her overnight bag and the food. “Hey, so what are you two giggling about?”  
Putting an arm around her oldest friend, Artemis smiled. “Cassie’s love life…” Rosie raised an eyebrow but said nothing. “…Oh and I called it.”  
Sighing Rosie looked genuinely “Really? Damn… I was so sure she wouldn’t date a co-worker.” Both semi-immortals looked over a Cassandra, who didn’t look too impressed with them. “We should explain that it only came up when we were talking about Arti’s love life.”  
Removing herself from her friend Artemis face was a mask of shocked betrayal. “Wow… Just break my legs when you throw me under the bus next time.”  
Rosie shrugged, “Sorry Art, had to be done. No offence but Cassandra…” Taking a step closer to the Librarian it looked like she was going for support and cover more than anything. “…has Baird, and you know I’m more than slightly afraid of the current guardian.”  
Artemis and Cassandra shared a look and then the whole dating matter drop altogether.

When they got back to the Library, Rosie and Artemis took a quick stroll around the Library as Baird and Cassandra finished setting up. Arm in arm they walked like they were visiting the town they grew up in. “It's so much bigger than when we last saw it. Leo would have a fit at the size of this place. He still thinks that if we tried, we could do a whole lap of this place in one day. That is definitely not the case.”  
Artemis laughed, “Oh no it would take at least a week. Categorising and cleaning is a month long mission.”  
The two girls laughed and turned a corner. “But you wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
“No, I wouldn’t.” Continuing their walk down memory lane when they arrive at a dead end, where a plain gold pedestal with an old book lay open. Both girls walked up to it, knowing exactly what the book was. Artemis lightly brushed the edge of the page, “Feels weird seeing it again. Kind of makes you feel the centuries.”  
Rosie hugged her friend tightly, “I know the feeling. The Library has a way of reminding us that we are not mortals and that we have a long life in front of us.” Rosie looked over the page, “There we are.” She placed a finger next to three names.

_Artemis Rachel Galath - Born: April 26th, 1796_  
_Rosanna Violet Meliodas – Born: June 16th, 1849_  
_Leonardo Victor Meliodas – Born: June 16th, 1849_

Artemis sighed, “Reminds me just how different Ezekiel and I actually am. He has maybe a hundred good years and for every year he has I probably have a decade.” She rubbed her arms as she tried not to upset herself with the thoughts that had been plaguing her. “He would age, where I would stay the same.”  
Rosie hugged her friend. “Hey, hey, hey. What’s the point beating yourself up over something both you and I can’t change?” She started walking her friend back to the theatre room. “You like him don’t you.”  
Trying to bite back tear Artemis’s voice was barely above a whisper. “Very much.”  
“Then you’ll find away. If that thief can steal your heart after the amount of effort you’ve put into protecting it. I’m sure he can find a way to make a relationship between the two of you work.”  
“Thanks Rosie.” Rubbing her eyes clear, Artemis tried to calm herself.  
“Anytime Artemis.”  
At that moment Cassandra rounded the corner. “There you two are! We got it working and pizza’s getting cold.”


End file.
